Bate que nem homem
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Essas ideias de desafiar o Saga nunca dão em boa coisa... ou será que dão? Twincest Saga X Kanon, lemon.


_**Bate que nem**** homem**_

Os meninos estavam apreensivos. Ambos os mestres, tanto Saga quando Kanon, iam lutar entre si àquele dia. Não exatamente "lutar": iriam dar uma demonstração de luta corpo a corpo, porém não "de verdade", por assim dizer. Era apenas treinamento.

Mas àquele dia Kanon estava inspirado (e em que dia não estava?). Vestiu a roupa de treino, esperou o intervalo do almoço terminar - ele e Saga comeram muito antes, dado que no meio da luta era melhor estar com o estômago mais vazio - e foram para o centro do campo de treinos onde tudo aconteceria.

Saga estava, como quase sempre, sereno e confiante. Sabia bem separar os momentos de treino da vida pessoal, e mesmo que fosse lutar contra seu próprio irmão, encarava aquilo apenas como isso mesmo: um simples treino.

Já Kanon...

Não que ele não encarasse dessa forma, mas sempre vinha com alguma tiradinha, alguma coisinha. Sempre. Quase nunca era um treino completamente impessoal.

Quando chegou a hora, o campo já estava cheio de aprendizes, tanto de Saga quando de Kanon. O gêmeo mais moço estava apenas esperando Saga terminar o discurso "oficial" que costumava fazer.

- Aprendizes aqui presentes, hoje eu e Kanon mostraremos a vocês como usualmente Cavaleiros combateriam - sem o cosmo, claro. O embate físico, embora não tão importante quando o desenvolvimento do cosmo, também é parte integrante do que um combatente deve saber para desempenhar de maneira satisfatória a sua incumbência.

Kanon já olhava pro céu e bufava, impaciente. "Quando é que o Saga vai acabar com essa xaropada?", pensava ele afinal.

Quando enfim acabou, postou-se em frente ao irmão e ambos ficaram uns instantes no olho-no-olho, como se estivessem medindo forças pelo olhar. Em seguida, Saga desferiu no outro um soco de direita, o qual fora defendido com exímia habilidade. Em seguida, um de esquerda, na altura do peito. Kanon se esquivou pro outro lado e o golpe sequer raspou.

Saga tentou saltar para trás dele e o derrubar por trás, mas Kanon foi mais rápido. Esquivou mais uma vez e conseguiu atingir um contragolpe em Saga de raspão, no rosto.

Tensão. Silêncio. Por mais alguns segundos, ambos os gêmeos fitaram um os olhos do outro, como a medir forças outra vez. Em seguida, a sequência de socos: no tronco e no rosto de Kanon, desferidos por Saga. Kanon se desviou da maioria, mas o último o atingiu em cheio no rosto.

O mais moço vai ao chão, não sem um gemido breve de surpresa e dor. Mas em seguida ele se levanta, rápido como um raio.

- Uhn, Saguinha...! Pensei que você podia mais do que isso. Já foi mais forte um dia. Agora... nem pra me deixar no chão por um período considerável de tempo!

Ele sorriu, aquele riso irônico que sempre conseguia dar, mesmo em momentos como aquele. Saga começou a ficar com raiva... não somente pelo fato de o Kanon estar debochando, mas de estar misturando a vida pessoal com os treinos, ao chamá-lo de "Saguinha" e tudo mais. Sabendo que ele detestava aquilo.

Ah, ele ia ver...

Mas rapidamente ainda, o primogênito foi para cima do parceiro e lhe deu um chute virado nas costelas - embora chute não fosse bem o seu forte. Kanon foi atingido outra vez, porém Saga não tinha certeza se fora por falta de destreza, ou se se deixara atingir de propósito.

Mais uma risada.

- O que está acontecendo, Saga? Você está batendo que nem moleque. Anda, bate que nem homem!

- Hã...?

- É, Saga. Não tenha dó de mim. Bata que nem homem...!

- Mas são só treinos...!

- São só treinos, mas se você bater igual uma pluma, que exemplo vai dar pra esses moleques? Hein? De que você bate mal? De que eles poderão bater assim, que nem você? Não seja mole!

Aquilo já começava a ir pras raias da provocação. Saga decidiu agir, já que Kanon lhe dava carta branca pra isso. Não podia usar o cosmo, mas podia se mover mais rapidamente e empregar mais força aos golpes. Foi o que fez. Passou a se mover cada vez mais rápido, dando golpes primeiro mais leves no outro e depois, quando o outro tentava reagir, usou da própria força dele para que ele perdesse o equilíbrio e quando o distraiu o suficiente, o nocauteou com um soco no estômago.

Kanon gemeu. Caiu ao chão, vertendo um pouco de sangue pela boca. Os meninos ficaram assombrados.

- Estão vendo, garotos...? - Kanon disse, levantando-se com dificuldade após um tempo - Quando quer, o Saga sabe bater... que nem homem, pois sim? Pois é, é assim que devem fazer. Nada de bater de levinho, tá? E de qualquer forma... por hoje é só, OK?

- Só? - Saga redarguiu, levantando uma sobrancelha - Só mesmo? Não vai revidar?

- Ah, não... um nocaute já é suficiente!

Kanon sorriu e piscou para o companheiro. Saga compreendeu, e mandou os aprendizes voltarem a treinar individualmente. O mais moço fez o mesmo com os seus.

Por ora não falaram mais nada, mas ao ver Kanon sair para seu campo de treinos, Saga percebeu que ele na verdade... tinha algumas nódoas roxas.

"Ah, quem manda ele exigir que eu bata nele de verdade?", pensou, antes de dar de ombros e voltar para a sua porção de aprendizes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era noite. Os treinamentos terminaram, e os gêmeos se dirigiram para os aposentos do Grande Mestre, dado que estavam a desempenhar ambas as funções: a de Mestre - Kanon sendo o Mestre adjunto - e a de treinadores de aprendizes.

Kanon não parecia nem um pouco preocupado ou absorto no que aquele treino de embate físico fora. Mas Saga sim. Não gostava quando o companheiro misturava treino físico com apelidos e provocações. Pensou em "passar um sabão" no gêmeo; que exemplo estava dando aos aprendizes ainda muito jovens?

Sua linha de raciocínio foi interrompida pelo barulho de água no banheiro. Kanon já havia se colocado no banho...

Um aroma adocicado saía de lá de dentro. Kanon devia estar aprontando das suas, isso era certo. Mas aquele cheiro... aquele cheiro fazia com que ele pensasse menos na "bronca" que queria dar no outro e na curiosidade de ver o que estava acontecendo dentro do banheiro.

Devagar, levantou-se e foi até a porta. Por um instante hesitou em abri-la, mas o fez enfim.

Viu o gêmeo mais moço se banhando com essência de morango. Hum... de repente, o termo "passar o sabão" ganhou um significado totalmente novo a ele...

Se lá de fora o aroma de morango já o atraía, agora então, invadia suas narinas e o deixava com... hun... com a calça muito apertada, pois sim?

Fechou a porta atrás de si e ficou pensando... se Kanon ainda não havia dado por sua presença ali, ou havia porém estava mais uma vez de pirraça e se fazendo de desentendido.

Não quis saber. Tendo ou não consciência de que estava ali, Saga começou a se despir e ir até ele na banheira¹. Depois, abraçou-o por trás, colando totalmente seu corpo no dele.

- Huuuuun, Saguinha...! Já está bem "animadinho" aqui atrás, hein?

De fato, colados como estavam, Kanon podia sentir a ereção já despontada do companheiro bem em seu traseiro. Sorriu, pois usualmente era ele próprio quem insistia com o sexo...

- É... - sussurrou Saga pra dentro do ouvido do gêmeo-amante - Uma delícia esse negócio de morango que você está usando pra se banhar... mas... estou reparando, você está com algumas nódoas roxas no corpo... por causa da insistência de eu bater mais forte em você!

- Hun... deixa isso pra lá... e me come bem gostoso.

Tendo dito isto, virou de frente para Saga e o beijou na boca, as mãos já atrevidas explorando seu corpo ávida e deliciosamente, sua ereção também começando a despontar. Mas o mais velho queria fazer diferente...

- Não. De frente não. Quero de costas mesmo - e então virou o corpo do gêmeo contra a parede novamente, como estava antes.

- Hun...! O que é que o senhor Saga de Gêmeos vai fazer comigo...?

- Nem queira saber...!

Atentado como estava, tomou da essência de morango e começou a passar no corpo do amante. Bem devagar. Enfim, até que ele havia "passado o sabão" nele, se bem que de forma diferente...

- Huuuuun, Saga...!

Kanon era mais sexual por natureza, e por isso qualquer estimulação já o deixava maluco. Nem precisava de muita preliminar. Mas Saga... ele sempre gostou de ir devagar, para a impaciência do gêmeo mais moço.

Foi passando, sem pressa, até a hora em que chegou nos glúteos do companheiro. Adentrou-os com os dedos e logo encontrou o que queria: a entradinha do companheiro.

Penetrou-o com um dedo, ao passo que Kanon correspondia gemendo de prazer.

- Ahn Saga, que gostoso...!

O mais velho beijava os ombros do outro, acariciava suas costas e seu peito com a mão livre, enquanto a outra não deixava de trabalhar na entradinha dele. Kanon sempre se demonstrou tão disposto e pronto pra esse tipo de coisa...

Após prepará-lo, tirou os dedos, tomou mais um pouco da essência de morango e começou a masturbar o gêmeo com ela. O mais moço virou o rosto e beijou-o na boca, gemendo dentro do beijo...

- Hun, Saga...! Sabe fazer tão bem...! Mas tem uma coisa...

- O que?

Kanon parou de beijá-lo e sorriu aquele sorriso irônico, já bem conhecido por ambos.

- Você... tem que bater que nem homem, esqueceu?!

- Huuun..? Não estamos mais nos treinos, seu bobo!

- Não falo aqui de "bater" de golpe, e sim de "bater"... de tocar punheta!

Saga não deixou de sorrir ante àquele trocadilho.

- Saber eu sei... mas será que você aguenta?

- Até parece que não me conhece! Claro que aguento!

Eles riram juntos, se beijaram mais uma vez, e Saga decidiu agir.

- Então quero só ver.

Pressionou o corpo do gêmeo-amante contra a parede, colocou a cabecinha do membro na entradinha dele... e começou a entrar. Kanon voltou a gemer. Eram sempre aqueles gemidos, os quais atentavam Saga cada vez mais...

Tomando os quadris do parceiro com ambas as mãos, começou a meter forte, fundo e firme nele. Sabia que ele aguentava...

- Ahn... isso... mete mais, vai...!

Saga continuou com os movimentos, ainda devagar, enquanto tomava mais um pouco da essência de morango e esfregava as costas do outro.

- Uhn... Saga... não vai bater, hein?

Kanon não cansava de provocar. Olhou para trás com aquele seu sorriso bem safado e Saga pensou que ele não sabia onde estava se metendo...

- Kanon... você sabe que não deve me provocar...

- Mas eu gosto...!

- Gosta, é?!

Já bastante atentado, tomou um pouco mais daquela essência e passou no membro do outro, apertando com força a glande dele.

- Anh...!

Kanon fechou os olhos, gemeu e até mesmo derramou algumas lágrimas, de dor e prazer. Quem mandava ele provocar? Agora era aguentar!

Logo em seguida, Saga passou a penetrá-lo rápido, batendo a punheta no mesmo ritmo, judiando um pouco da pelinha da glande dele... somente pra ele sentir um pouco de dor. Era meio sádico, mas quem mandava ele querer que ele "batesse que nem homem"?!

- Ahn, Saga...!

- Está bom assim? Hein?

- Isso... isso, bate mais, vai...!

- Ou quer mais forte?

Fazendo-o sofrer mais um pouco, apertou a glande com mais força, e passou a meter nele até a base do próprio membro, fazendo-o sentir inteiro em si.

- Uhn Saga... uuuuuhn...!

Aqueles gemidos... aquilo era uma das poucas coisas que realmente deixavam Saga fora de si. Sentindo-se cada vez mais excitado, meteu freneticamente dentro do gêmeo e gozou dentro dele, sentindo seu membro latejar de prazer em sua cavidade, enquanto Kanon proferia um último gemido e gozava diretamente na parede, derramando mais algumas lágrimas enquanto o fazia.

Logo depois, ambos praticamente derreteram de prazer e cansaço, Kanon ainda mais exaurido devido a Saga "bater que nem homem", sendo amparado pelos braços do outro senão ia direto ao fundo da banheira.

Saga beijou os ombros do outro e o virou de frente para si. Desceram ambos para o fundo da banheira, se beijaram e Kanon abraçou ao outro pelos ombros, sem parar de beijar na boca. Os lábios dele eram mesmo viciantes...

- Hun... Saguinha... fazendo meu peru feliz desde que tenho quinze anos... un...!

- Kanon... que é isso, parece que está bêbado!

- Só se for bêbado de amor, meu bem!

Ambos riram novamente, e voltaram a se beijar.

- Agora está na hora de eu me banhar, Kanon.

- Mas já?! Tão cedo?!

- Ora, vai me dizer que quer repetir a dose!

- Quero sim... quero ver se agora eu sei bater que nem homem, como você sabe!

- Huuuun, não judia muito de mim, hein!

- Eu...? Imagine, sou bonzinho, bonzinho!

A voz dele soava irônica. E isso foi confirmado com o que o mais moço disse logo a seguir:

- Mas se eu judiar, sei que você aguenta!

- É...? Melhor não me provocar, você sabe onde isso acaba!

Kanon riu de novo, e decidiu mostrar a ele o seu melhor... o melhor que ele sempre mostrava e inovava, apesar de tantos anos de relação entre ele e Saga.

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Coloquei "banheira" porque minha visão do Santuário ainda é mais arcaica, sem luz elétrica e água encanada. _

_No entanto, o Kanon de vez em quando inventa de ir até a lan house fora do Santuário pra zoar na internet. Rs!_

_Estava com saudade de fazer esses ecchis!_

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


End file.
